1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a transmission joint of the type comprising a body connected to a first shaft and which delimits a cavity inside which is formed at least one pair of running tracks in which is received a running element connected to a second shaft.
(2.) State of the Prior Art
Numerous transmission joints of the above type are known, in particular constant-velocity joints, for which it is necessary to ensure that one shaft is virtually axially fixed relative to the other, while at the same time preserving the greatest amount of freedom of articulation for the transmission joints.
Numerous arrangements have been proposed, most of which consist in providing means for axial abutment in both directions, which means are independent of one another or grouped together in the same unit, which all have the common disadvantages of giving rise, as a result of their designs, to impact phenomena, which are detrimental to the satisfactory operation of the joint, generate undesirable noises and cause premature wear with the appearance of axial play.